This invention relates generally to containers and the reading of the labels thereon and relates particularly to small containers such as those used for prescription medications.
A variety of consumer products are packaged in relatively small containers such as small plastic or glass bottles and the like. Often, the outer surface of such small containers supports a label upon which important information is printed. Perhaps one of the most pervasive small containers of the type to which the present invention relates is found in prescription medication containers.
Typically, prescription medication containers are generally cylindrical in shape defining outer cylindrical surface portions upon which a relatively large label is adhesively secured. The label functions to provide a substantial amount of information for the prescription medication consumer. Such information usually includes items such as the name of the medication, the required dosage, identification names and phone numbers of the prescribing physician and pharmacy, prescription identification number and other information such as precautions and manner of use.
The use of labels bearing this great amount of information printed thereon in combination with relatively small containers necessitates the use of relatively small or fine print. Such small or fine print may be hard for individuals with normal eyesight to read. However, the problem is exacerbated by the disproportionate use of prescription medications by elderly consumers as well as other consumers having reduced eyesight or vision capability.
While the problem of small print upon container labels is a serious problem in prescription medication packaging, the difficulty is not limited to prescription medication labels and containers. Many other consumer products such as cosmetics, lipstick, nonprescription vitamins and so-called homeopathic remedies which often use similar small containers having relatively fine print on their labels.
The general and persistent problem associated with the need to provide product labels having relatively small print has prompted practitioners in the art to produce various devices in this general art area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,032 issued to Hirth sets forth a UNIVERSAL PRESCRIPTION BOTTLE INSTRUCTION LABEL MAGNIFIER which includes a housing member designed to accommodate prescription bottles of various popular sizes therein in a fixed position. A longitudinally movable magnifying lens slidably mounted on the housing member is used to magnify the print contained on the instruction label located on the side of the prescription bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,082 issued to Dair, et al. sets forth a MEDICATION DELIVERY PIN WITH AN INTEGRAL MAGNIFYING POCKET CLIP for use in setting the desired dose of a medication to be dispensed by a medication delivery pen. The magnifier is integral with the pocket clip of the medication delivery pen such that the magnifier extends over a window through which the user sees the dosage being dispensed.
A magnification device consisting of a magnifying lens for enlarging prescription labels and containers for holding prescription bottles is marketed by Innovative Medical Services, Inc., a California corporation, under the trademark xe2x80x9cMedifierxe2x80x9d.
Other U.S. patent such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,350 issued to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,513 issued to Intini set forth medication containers of the type generally related to the present invention.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, they have often been found to be unduly costly and, in some instances, ineffective. There remains, therefore, a continuing need in the art for ever improved, low cost and easy to use apparatus for magnifying the small print on small container labels such as prescription medication containers and the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved magnifier for container labels. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved magnifier for container labels such as those used on prescription medication containers or the like. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved magnifier for use on container labels which is extremely low in manufacturing cost and which is easy to utilize by persons having limited eyesight and vision.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a magnifier for use in enlarging selected portions of information disposed upon a container, the magnifier comprising: a generally planar sidewall having opposed ends, the sidewall being formed of a resilient flexible relatively thin material having a preformed inwardly curving characteristic whereby the ends tend to roll upon each other; and a magnifying lens portion formed on the sidewall having a thickness sufficient to form an enlarging lens characteristic, the flexible sidewall being sufficiently flexible to allow a portion of a container to be inserted into the magnifier and being sufficiently resilient to cause the sidewall to wrap upon a container thus inserted whereby the magnifying lens portion is held against the inserted container.